minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Willzombie Workshop
Hey guys!!! This is Willzombie and this isn't a story, I'm just telling you what pages I'm going to write, pages I might write and finished ones. Finished Creepypastas: Daylight Stealer When I leave the building competition after some strange sightings, I encounter a weird entity. Alexbrine I hack onto someones world to check out what's going on, only to find out that an evil entity is in their presence. HViniB When a player enters his Superflat, he finds a strange entity waiting to have a conversation. Purple Alex After some glitchy stuff happens on my server, I find that the color purple and Alex don't mix. Ender Null When Landro gets bullied by teenagers, he can't wait to get revenge! Anti-Null I return to The Nether after seeing Null, only when I look towards the area where Null last was, Null had a visitor. Pigman When I thought Pigs were cute, I found out that a humanoid pig is dangerous! * Pigman 2: The Trap! Jim I have a game with Peter, only to find out that a hacker was kicking Peter from the server to get me! Silent Forest I enter the forest near our house with my friend, only that I am aware that we were not alone. * In the Forest Steveo When a mysterious player called Steveo joins our server, my suspicions are high of him. The Danger of the Caves A series of encounters with a old entity that lives in the caves who is possessed by riddles. ZeroStatic When an admin gets banned from a Mini-Game for hacking, he can't wait to get revenge! Herobrian A series of attacks of a Herobrine-like entity. Hacker Zackall I accidentally let free one of the most evil entities ever, and now I must fight for peace and to get rid of him. The Red Steve A player named Steve gets infected by a deadly disease. Can the players stop him from ruining Minecraft? Dark Steve When Storage Saver gets deleted for his job being done, what does he become? Purple Alien Some space explorers accidentally let an alien on their spaceship. Will they survive? House of Clowns! A player called Rafe looks his missing girlfriend, and ends up searching in a house of clowns! Archived The old Steve skin has been deleted, but he comes back to modern Minecraft to show that he's better than present Steve's skin. Finished Trollpastas: SWinEBrInE I discover a pig crossed with Herobrine planning with other Creepypastas of how to ruin Minecraft, gotta stop them! * SWinEBrInE 2: Ze BaTtLe * SWinEBrInE 3: In ze court! Butter Steve Butter Steve is determined to join Stevebrine. Will he succeed? Rainbow Steve There is no need to create colored Steve pastas, so Rainbow Steve will stop that. £03's Girlfriend that he might marry! 303 has a grilfriend! Will he marry her? £03's Girlfriend that he might marry 2! 303 and his ex-girlfriend get together again, what will come of it? Clichébrine This entity is very annoying to the wiki and Stevebrine, due to him wanting to be a pasta that uses every Cliché possible. Can he be stopped? Artiosintanier Steve What are the Steves trying to warn us about. A very large threat is approaching to Minecraft. The Entity 101 A Minecraft funfair turns into a disaster. SWinEBrInE: The Full Series The whole SWinEBrInE series put together. Remakes: Giberbyte7 and Willzombie A remake of Gib7: A Creepypasta by EnderChas. Artiopas 17: Arcriloustuder A remake of Artiopas: A Creepypasta by Finalcutter55. LAR2 and ZeroStatic escape prosecution, and you learn how he's killing players. It's time for me to step in and stop him. The Entities in the Trees A remake of In the Trees: A Creepypasta by Prism55Writes. Collabs The Red Figure 2: The Resurrection! A collab with Willzilla2007 about Red Steve being brought back to life! Slokk A collab between me and my friend, and about a player entering the swamp biome, and finding himself being part of the Slokk generation. Abandoned and deleted Creepypastas Ender Steve I'll probably never finish it. CreepyPastas that are on YouTube A silly page, deleted for spam. The Mysteries of Minecraft A silly page, deleted for spam. Easter Bunny.exe I'll probably never finish it. Creepypastas of Another Writer The Stalker The story of a user making a friend and the friend betraying him. Pages I'm going to write: Hacker Zackall 2: The Return Me and my friends try to discover what Zackall will do next. Will we succeed? Hacker Zackall 3: Greyhood Zackall traps us, and we meet his sidekick who will give us a lot of trouble. Daylight Stealer and Nighttime Stealer: The Story Who is Daylight Stealer, and his opposite man. We'll soon find out! Hacker Zackall 4: The Meeting Zackall teams up with Stevebrine, and are hatching a cunning plan! Mer5 An Alien has crashed into Minecraft, and here's one question: Ever wondered what's under the pixels of a player's skin? Hacker Zackall 5: The Void Lord Zackall power has become too much, we need help form The Void Lord to break Zackall. Entity 302 A cure for 303's terrorizing has been found, but it's a race to create it before 303 gets it first. Hacker Zackall 6: The Ten Clones Zackall and Greyhood create clones to aid them to finding their magic. Stevebrine Why does Herobrine keep getting framed for terrorizing. There is an answer! Hacker Zackall 7: The Takedown We find a weapon, and finally show Zackall his weakness. Idle of Steves The color Steves are much more important than we think they are. Steveo 2: Trapped! Steveo takes me to the Void to begin his torture. Silver Spirit Dead - A remake by Willzombie Hacker Zackall 0: How he came A Nightmare in Minecraft Nether Steve Obsidian Alex - A remake by Willzombie Jim 2: Betrayed Steve The ERROR Hacker 303 Herobrine (Willzombie Encounter) Null (Willzombie Encounter) Entity 303 (Willzombie Encounter) Golden Herobrine Farlandman Willzombie.exe Herobrine's Brother Purple Aliens Strike! Purple Alien Survival The Bunnyman Purple Alien Resurrection The Rainbowman Rainbowoman The Admin Seasonal Pastas: Easter Bunny.exe I encounter a deadly version of The Easter Bunny, who I must stop wrecking Minecraft. Santa.exe Halloween Pumpkin/Zombie Girl Snowman.exe Pages I might write: * Nighttime Stealer * The Soothsayer * World Robber * Notch * Treeghost * The Ghost * Alex * Artynarous Category:Workshops Category:Willzombie Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta